


Headcanon ask: Adric & Nyssa

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Headcanon Ask Game [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: My responses to "send me a ship and I'll tell you who..." (Adric and Nyssa edition)





	Headcanon ask: Adric & Nyssa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4thDoctorSpaceBohemian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/gifts).

• **who hogs the duvet** \- Adric. He never really learned how to share, but when Nyssa is having a bad day and all she wants to do is snuggle in a toasty bed with her boy and said boy steals all her blankets, Adric better watch out because Nyssa is not above kicking him out of bed (and I mean literally kicking him).  
• **who texts/rings to check how their day is going** \- Nyssa checks in with Adric because she genuinely likes chatting with him and if she also gets to make sure he isn’t doing something foolish, well then win/win.  
• **who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts** \- Adric tries, but he sees things from the perspective of a teenage boy. Sorry, but Nyssa doesn’t think a hyperboloid coffee cup with his face on it is as cool as he thinks it is.  
• **who gets up first in the morning** \- Nyssa had responsibility drilled into her from when she was young, and one of the things that never left her was a penchant for rising early.  
• **who suggests new things in bed** \- Adric always wants to try things he sees on his computer or on an intergalactic cable channel (or once in the Doctor’s browser history!), but there was one time that Nyssa suggested they try something and he may have literally passed out from the pleasure of it.  
• **who cries at movies** \- Nyssa, she is a sweet and pure soul.  
• **who gives unprompted massages** \- Nyssa would always rub his back when he was stressed, but it wasn’t a massage per se. Adric one day decided he wanted to surprise Nyssa and took a class in the art of Whifferdillian shiatsu. Nyssa is a very happy companion/girlfriend.  
• **who fusses over the other when they’re sick** \- Nyssa is very nurturing in general, but it doesn’t come close to Adric’s overreaction when Nyssa is sick for the very first time of their acquaintance. He spends 6 hours researching in the library, the best and most successful remedies in 8 star systems. To his credit, Nyssa’s 72 hour virus only lasts 41 hours.  
• **who gets jealous easiest** \- Adric gets jealous when someone appears to be smarter than him.  
• **who has the most embarrassing taste in music** \- Adric. I’m not saying it’s because he was raised in E-space, but it’s because he was raised in a marsh.  
• **who collects something unusual** \- Adric has a collection of abacuses…abaci? Yeah, he’s got nerd cred.  
• **who takes the longest to get ready** \- Nyssa. She is like a sprite or a fairy princess and Adric wears the same thing every day.  
• **who is the most tidy and organized** \- You would think that Nyssa would be a free spirit and Adric would be left-brain orderly, and you would be right. However, Nyssa is tidy to Adric’s organized. And he is sloppy to her contained chaos.  
• **who gets most excited about the holidays** \- Adric has never celebrated any holiday before and thus gets very excited for the experience, but it totally gets Nyssa into the spirit of wanting to show him the best time ever.  
• **who is the big spoon/little spoon** \- Adric likes to be the big spoon, and Nyssa frequently allows that.  
• **who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports** \- Adric hates to lose. Nyssa is a more clever opponent than he is used to.  
• **who starts the most arguments** \- Adric starts them, Nyssa finishes them.  
• **who suggests that they buy a pet** \- Adric thinks Alzarian spiders are cool. Nyssa now avoids any talk of pets.  
• **what couple traditions they have** \- on their anniversary they make an effigy of the master and light it on fire on a little boat in the nearest body of water they can find (it might be the toilet).  
• **what tv shows they watch together** \- Only Connect, QI, and Strictly Come Dancing.  
• **what other couple they hang out with** \- The Doctor and the TARDIS.  
• **how they spend time together as a couple** \- traveling the stars, annoying people, helping people…  
• **who made the first move** \- Adric. He thought he had a chance and he went for it. Turns out he was right. Who knew?  
• **who brings flowers home** \- Nyssa brings them in from her garden to brighten up her room. Adric brings bouquets for Nyssa because the Fifth Doctor told him women like that sort of thing.  
• **who is the best cook** \- Nyssa is a better instinctive chef. Adric rocks at following a recipe.


End file.
